The Doctor and Rose go shopping
by realtimelord
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go shopping but what happens when The Doctor is introduced to a human way of shopping. Also how does he keep cool when Rose perchases something personal.


_**Hey guy this my first story on this site.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

_**This is just what I think might happen if The Doctor and Rose went shopping together.**_

_**Sorry it's short.**_

* * *

They both walked into Sainsbury's. Rose was linking with The Doctor who looked painfully bored and was carrying a shopping basket.

"Argh, one adventure and we have to waste time _shopping_." He said _shopping_ as if it was a disgusting infection.

"Stop complaining; look the faster we get this done the more time for really adventures." She whispered growling. The Doctor folded his arms and followed Rose as she led the way.

* * *

They went to the cereal section first.

"So what d'ya want from here then." Rose asked. The Doctor scanned the rows of boxes and stroked his chin

"Hmm...maybe...no no...some- nah." The Doctor tried to make up his decision while Rose stood there getting tired.

"In this century Doctor." She said getting impatient.

"Oh sorry erm CERRIOS!" he burst out ceasing a box with** Cherrios** written on it.

"Its contents is tasty, sweet and healthy, bit like you." He said smirking at Rose who was now blushing cherry red. He put them in the basket and Rose picked up a box of **Weetabix.**

* * *

They got to the snack section andwith rows of delicious chocolates and mouth watering sweets.

"Ok, stay there and I'll be back in a bit. Go on treat yourself and get something small." Rose smiled and walked off. The Doctor looked at the amazing amount of unhealthy but lovely looking sweet products.

_**5 minutes later**_

Rose returned with a few things and plonked them at the bottom of the basket where she saw a big **Dairy Milk** chocolate bar (which you couldn't really call it a bar because it was huge). She gaped,

"What is this?" She asked glaring at him.

"CHOCOLATE! Isn't it beautiful? You said I could get it remember." He said folding his arms.

"No, I said something SMALL! You can be so dopey sometimes." She shouted.

"Oh, I er didn't realise I'll put it back." He unfolded his arms and put the chocolate back. Rose suddenly felt guilty.

"What I meant to say was _the dopey guy_ that I can't resist." She said hugging him. The Doctor smiled looking down at her.

* * *

They got a few more essential items and bananas because The Doctor insisted. Then they came to the counter to pay for the products. Rose put things on the checkout counter and The Doctor pasted her them. He got to the bottom and frowned picking up 2 boxes.

"Rose what are these and why do we need them? Is this the things you went to getting while I was looking at chocolate?" The Doctor whispered to her holding them in sight so only Rose and him could see. –Awkward silence- Rose blushed beetroot.

"Er Doctor..." She whispered "Those are..._ Tampons_." She answered blushing even more if that was possible.

"Oh...OH right." He said giving them to her. A look of confusion and embarrassment spread across his face.

"We'll talk about this later, in the TARDIS." She patted him on the shoulder. If she didn't pull his jacket to bring him back to reality he might have stood there all night with that look on his face.

* * *

They both carried the shopping back to the TARDIS and put it in the kitchen (which took a long time to get to). They planted the bags on the floor,

"I thought you had the...pad thingies?" He said fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Hmm? You still thinking about...well these are a lot easier." She answered smiling at his boyish uncomfort. She knew he didn't really want to talk about it but his inquisitive side always got the better of him.

"Oh ok. So do you feel anything or what?" He said scratching his neck still uncomfortably. Rose realised she could have a lot of fun with this.

"Oh no usually you don't even notice. Well you're quite inquisitive today, I could demonstrate if you're really that interested?" She said moving slowly towards him.

"Oh really its ok I'm fine." He was sweating now and moving further away.

"Oh no it's fine I mean you are quite a know-it-all so you might as well know it_ all_." She sounded the _all_ just to make him squirm. I smirk displayed on her face.

"Really it's ok...er...I'm already smart enough don't want to overdo it." He said sweating even more and backing up against the wall almost squirming. Rose was very much enjoying the torture.

"You won't be over doing it; I mean such a clever mind doesn't need to stop." She said slowly and getting so close their bodies almost touched. This was too much for The Doctor, he never fully understood women of course no man (or alien-man) truly does.

"Well if you insist." She said looking up at him.

"Oh I do." He said wiping the sweat away and standing there still frozen. He didn't dare move like chess one false move and '_check mate'_. She stoked his cheek and walked out of the kitchen. The Doctor on the other hand stood there blazing hot and sweating. He knew exactly the game she was playing or did he...


End file.
